Denial
by drinktea
Summary: But Winry was a girl of willpower, and she'd be damned if she was going to stoop as low as to sulk over a man. AU. EdWin.


_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. I do own this dorky story though D_

Sakura-Angel: Just when you thought Sak couldn't get any dorkier... Hm, it's funny, I never conciously think "Hey, WINRY + ANY GUY!", but I somehow keep sticking these two together in the grand total of two pairing stories I've written for FMA. The guy's identity becomes apparent as you read. Gets a little sappy at the end, but you don't mind that, do you? Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC (squeamish face), I don't write 'em very much. Reviews are apreciated, since I'm fairly unfamiliar with the FMA fandom. (Help me hone my craft and such.) Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Happy (hopefully) reading! 

**

Denial

**

After a long day of working frantically, it was hard to not just collapse on the couch with a pint of vanilla ice cream and sigh forlornly about your love life. 

But Winry was a girl of willpower, and she'd be damned if she was going to stoop as low as to sulk over a man. 

So what she did was putter around her admittedly messy room for maybe an old magazine to flip through. Or she could find the remote for the television. Not that she could watch of course, since she'd probably get a call from Pinako badgering her about grandchildren, and how they were going to be _mechanics_, not _alchemists_, because it was a Rockbell tradition practically and so on and so on... 

Needless to say, it was definitely _not_ what she needed. 

She found an old newspaper and leafed through to look for the horoscopes. In times like this, Winry felt the irrational need for something incredibly silly. 

It was then that she shot up out of her seat, ran to the kitchen and rooted around her freezer. 

Ice cream meant nothing. She just liked it was all. Besides, she needed some diary in her diet. She'd taken to not stocking milk in her fridge because... 

But whatever. Ice cream, schmice cream, right? She dug her spoon into the mixture. Damn that stupid little-- 

No. She stood again, pacing. She needed something to do. She was submitting! She was sucuumbing to exactly what he wanted. Men really _were_ evil. He probably had it planned from the beginning! She was going to wring his bean of a neck... 

No! Her legs took her around her house, up and down the stairs, over and over again. They led her to the phone, and before she knew what she was doing, she'd taken it with her to the cushy couch and her carton of neopolitian. 

She was simply waiting for Pinako's call was all. She was going to pick up and hang up to stop the ringing. That's what she was doing, she decided upon stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and winding the blanket around her tighter. 

He was... nothing. He was nothing to be sad over. After all, they had little spats all the time. He was so stubborn... 

_RINGRINGRING!_

Blue eyes were shocked to life again. The reciever was in her hand in an instant. "Hello?" 

Nothing. But, chewing her lips, she stayed on the line. _'Please'_, she begged, and she knew if her hopes were dashed she'd run to the store and surrender her dignity in buying five pints of vanilla. And then, the faint melody of an old song... 

_"I just called... to say... I love you..."_

Her breath caught. Was it... him? 

_"I just called... to say how much I care..."_

It couldn't be. He wasn't this way. 

_"I just called... to say... I love you..."_

But only he would do this for her, right? 

_"And I mean it from the bottom of my heart..."_

It was too romantic, it wasn't him. 

"Uh, Winry?" a strained voice registered on the other end of the line. 

It was unquestionably him. 

"Ed?" she let a squeak of hope out unintentionally. 

"I... I didn't mean anything I said. I know I hurt you." An audible gulp. "Winry... I'm sorry." 

Her grip on the blanket loosened, and she sniffed a little. "I shamed you into apologizing, did I?" 

A little chuckle. He eased himself back into his usual tone. "Yeah, yeah I guess you did," but she could hear his smile as he said it. 

"I didn't think you'd had it in you," she smiled right back. She hoped he could hear it as well. 

"I don't. Al bothered me the whole time and Auntie tracked me down." 

She puffed her cheeks out indignantly. "You mean you didn't do this because you love me?" 

Ed stuttered, as he did everytime someone mentioned love between them both. "O-of course I did! I came up with the whole song thing! I dialed your number! I uh... got the thing that plays the song! The whole bit, Win." 

It was fairly hilarious to hear him nervous. And a little cute. And so she held the phone to her ear for the rest of the afternoon, thinking up ways to make him stutter, and visualizing how funny he'd look with a blush on his face. 


End file.
